In the mind of a mad man
by o0ve3la0o
Summary: Its a new year at Hogwarts, nothing wrong couls happen..right?.- kiddnapping, mangy beasts, love,lies, twists and maybe a little slash in the next chapter ;) R&R plz!


Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, IT BELONGS TO A MOAN BY THE NAME OF JK ROWLING- you might of heard of her before :P  
  
Hermione ran to the girl's toilet. She really had to go. She entered a stall and locked the door behind her. She was just about to sit down when she noticed a bracelet floating around in the bowl. She looked closely at it. It was gold with little rubies around it. It was very pretty.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," she said while pointing at the bracelet.  
  
The bracelet hovered in front of her. Hermione preformed a simple disinfecting spell and grabbed the bracelet out of the air and put it in her pocket. She forgot all about using the toilet and left the stall.  
  
Ginny entered the washroom looking frantic. She walked right passed Hermione. Hermione didn't pay attention to her; she was more concerned with the small fortune that was sitting in her pocket.  
  
"Hey Parvati, Lavender-look what I found!" Hermione said before showing them the bracelet.  
  
"Wow, look at that! Its." Parvati started before being cut off by Ginny.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Ginny yelled. "Its mine!"  
  
"Ginny! Where did you get the money for this?" Hermione asked. "You could buy food for your family for years with the amount of money that this must have cost!"  
  
"Mind your own damn business!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Well, where did you get it from?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny went red. " I bought it for Harry as a late birthday present, do you think he'll like it?"  
  
"Like it?!" Lavender squealed. " He'll probably prise you!  
  
Ginny grinned broadly and looked down at the bracelet.  
  
"Really?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Parvati Stated in a mater-of-fact tone. " I mean, its not that pretty, but its worth loads!"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked suddenly looking up at Parvati.  
  
"Umm.he'll wear it everyday." Parvati said looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Actually." Hermione stared looking more serious. " I don't think he's going to except this Ginny. I mean, it very lovely.very.but its too expensive."  
  
Ginny burst into tears. "Why do you always gotta beee like that?!"  
  
Looking even more uncomfortable, Parvati and Lavender quickly fled from the girl's toilet.  
  
"Oh Ginny, please don't be cross with me," Hermione said attempting to pat Ginny's back caringly. AS soon as she touched Ginny, Ginny stepped out of reach.  
  
"DO-NOT-TOUCH-ME!" she screamed through even breaths before running out of the room.  
  
"Oh my," Hermione said to herself. She didn't know what did it, maybe the tap dripping or the group of first years in the corner discussing how good it felt to pee, but Hermione realised how bad she had to go toilet. So, she went.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked into the great hall. She quickly spotted Harry and ran over to sit beside him. She had decided to tell him about the bracelet.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said as a breathless Hermione sat down beside him.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said after catching her breath. " Harry, i'm worried about Ginny!"  
  
Harry dropped his bacon. "What's wrong with her? Is she sick?"  
  
"No, I'm not sure but I think she stole something valuable," Hermione explained.  
  
Harry sighed and started to serve himself some tomatoes. "I would help Hermione, but to be honest with you, I'm just to lazy."  
  
Hermione jumped out of her seat in anger. "Fine! If your not going to help, then I will!" with that Hermione stormed out of the hall pushing over Ron on her way out.  
  
"Whoa! What happened to her?" Ron asked, sitting down beside Harry.  
  
"I really don't understand her," Harry sighed.  
  
Suddenly the great hall doors opened abruptly opened and in stormed.  
  
"PERCY?" Ron yelled.  
  
The room turned silent as Percy walked in looking important.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Ron whispered hiding his face in embarrassment. Percy walked over to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Can you lead me to Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Lead you to Hermione?" Ron stared at Percy. "She just left, you passed her on your way in!"  
  
"I did? That's peculiar, I didn't notice her. oh well, I'll be off to find her then." And with that Percy turned sharply on his heel and ran from the Great Hall shouting "Hermione" over and over again.  
  
"What was up with him?" Seamus asked from across the table.  
  
"Maybe he and Penelope broke up and now he and Hermione are hooking up!" George said as he reached for a fork.  
  
"NO! Never say that again about my Hermione- EVER again!"  
  
"My Hermione? SO she's "My Hermione" now, eh Ron?" Fred teased.  
  
Ron turned as red as his hair before running out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry looked at the door of the Great Hall. He knew he should go after Ron, but the door seemed miles away. He wanted to ask Fred and George what was wrong, but Harry was currently using all his energy to chew his food.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard Ginny screaming, "Harry! HELP ME!" Ginny was being bullied by a few 5th years. Harry really wanted to help her but.  
  
"This bacon is really good!" Harry commented licking his lips hungrily.  
  
"Uh yeah, it is," George said taking his eyes off Ginny and paying more attention to his delicious, warm, crisp, mouth watering bacon. Mmmm.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled loudly. Harry tried to ignore her the best he could.  
  
"HARRRRRRRYYYY! Ouch! They're beating .oww.me up! Heeellllppp! HARRY!"  
  
"That's enough!" Harry yelled getting up from his chair. Ginny sighed with relief; Harry would finally come and rescue her.  
  
"I've saved you enough this year.actually I've saved you enough this life time! I'm trying to enjoy my yummy bacon, leave me alone! Maybe if you had you own friends, you wouldn't get beat down all the time! Geez!" And with that, the famous Harry Potter sat back down acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Harry." George began slowly. "That was a bit harsh." he looked over at Ginny who was now lying on the floor alone.  
  
"But brilliant!" he yelled laughing. "I wish I could get her away from me like that!"  
  
Ginny started crying hysterically on the floor. "Harry!" she sobbed. "I saved up all my money and got you a present!"  
  
Harry bit off a piece of his toast. "I like presents!" he said rather loudly causing many people to stare at him.  
  
"Harry calm down," Dean whispered trying not to cause a scene.  
  
"Yeah Harry," Seamus started. " You sound as if you've never gotten a present before!"  
  
Harry looked down at the ground. " I haven't," he said sadly  
  
"Oh my Merlin, you haven't?" Seamus asked astonished  
  
" Poor you," said Dean.  
  
Harry hid a tear.  
  
"Getting presents are so fun!" Neville started. "Especially at Christmas!"  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"You celebrate Christmas, right?" Lee asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, but the very first time I got a Christmas present was in my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
Everyone stared at Harry.  
  
"That's so sad," Ginny commented.  
  
"Hey, when did you get here?" Harry said rather loudly.  
  
Ginny giggled. "I sat beside you when you were talking!" she handed Harry a small, wrapped box.  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny giggled again. "Its your present silly!"  
  
Just then Draco Malfoy came by and grabbed the gift out of Harry's hands.  
  
"No! Please give it back!" Harry pleaded. "It's one of the few presents I've ever had."  
  
"Oh boo hoo poor little Harry potter. Go cry me a river, go cry me a freakin river!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Okay, I will!" Harry screamed before running from the Great Hall.  
  
"BOO HOO!" Malfoy yelled after Harry. " What a BABY!"  
  
"Oy Harry! Come back!" Fred yelled.  
  
Harry ran into the Hallway and up the stairs to his common room. He sat on his bed and cried his little heart out. He cried and cried.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Fred, George and lee were in conversation about their latest girlfriends. Alicia Spinnet, Samantha Sirène and Kathryn Hernandez. Angelina Johnson, Fred's ex-girlfriend of a year, had just broken up with Fred.  
  
"I think Kathryn's stuck up," Fred commented.  
  
"Hey!" Lee interrupted. "That's my girl you're talking about. What about your girl, Samantha, Fred? Not the brightest candle on the cake."  
  
"Shut up," Fred muttered.  
  
"Yeah! Come on, play nice boys," Seamus said laughing.  
  
"You just don't want anyone insulting Danielle, your lil' girl friend," lee cut in.  
  
"There isn't anything bad you could say about her, she's great."  
  
"Oh yea? Hey what ever happened to you and Lavender?"  
  
Seamus shrugged. "She's more interested in that Ravenclaw bloke." He nodded his head towards the Ravenclaw table where Lavender and about ten other girls sat swooning over some built blonde 6th year.  
  
"Oh BOO HOO!" Draco yelled. "My girlfriend is better than that!"  
  
Fred looked up at Draco as if he was the stupidest human being he had ever seen.  
  
"You," he said slowly. "Have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah! Pansy Perkinson!"  
  
"Pansy? That's I girl? Could have fooled me, always thought of her as a gender challenged kinda guy," lee said laughing. Everyone started laughing. "Shut up!" Draco yelled. "You all suck! Uh, I dint even want this dumb-ass present anyways!" he screamed tossing the gift at Neville Longbottom's head.  
  
"Just because I have the fattest head doesn't mean everyone had\s to throw things at it!"  
  
Just then a scary 7th year hurtled a donut at Neville's head.  
  
"O'Coyle rules!" he yelled raising his hands in the air triumphantly.  
  
"O'Coyle," George called. " I have a feeling your whole family's going down."  
  
A moment later, Danielle Sirène (Samantha's sister) walked into the Hall. Her dark hair was pulled up in to a lose bun.  
  
"Hi sweetie seam-seam!" She cooed kissing Seamus' cheek.  
  
"Do you know where your sister is?" Fred asked impatiently.  
  
"Ummm, nope," Danielle said sitting down.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Fred answered crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
The Great Hall doors opened again with Kathryn walking through them. Many people thought of Kathryn as being one of the cruellest girls at Hogwarts, and many people were naturally afraid of her, although she was pretty.  
  
"Have you seen Samantha?" Fred asked Kathryn.  
  
"Actually no, why do you care so much anyways?" she responded. Her voice was really harsh and mean, making Fred say, trying his best to avoid eye contact. "Ummm.never mind."  
  
"He probably wants to go snog or something," Lee cut in.  
  
"No!" Fred said angrily.  
  
"Yeah right!" Lee started, "that's all you two do!" oh, and sometimes she doesn't even do it with you! She a flippin' hoe!"  
  
Fred was about to say something when Samantha entered the Great Hall. Her long wavy brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and her mocha complexion seemed to glow. As she walked past the different tables, many guys turned their heads.  
  
"Oh there you are Freddikins!" she squealed in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"Why were all those guys looking at you?" Fred asked Samantha.  
  
"I'll tell you why, because she's snogged all of the!" George said loudly.  
  
"Shut up George!" Samantha yelled before attempting to toss a creampuff at George but she missed and hit Neville in between the eyes.  
  
"Ouch," Neville said quietly, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Oh boo hoo!" Malfoy yelled from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Seamus yelled back.  
  
"What's are you going to do about it, Finnigan?"  
  
"I'll tell you what ill do, I'll take your wand and shove it up your."  
  
"Mr.Finnigan!" Prof. McGonngal cut in. " You would be better off not finishing that sentence!"  
  
Seamus looked down at his plate sadly while Danielle patted his back.  
  
Malfoy walked over to the table only to announce, "I'm leaving the Great Hall now, so I suggest that everyone stands on their chairs."  
  
"Why would we do that?" Neville asked confused.  
  
"Because when I open the door, the room will be flooded with Potters tears!" Malfoy turned and left the Gryffindor table laughing at his joke, until he reached the doors. Draco opened the door and was hurtled backwards by water that was flooding into the Great Hall!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ that's it for now! Thanx to ma gurls for writing this with me! (you know who you are!) love ya!  
  
PYROS BEWARE- no flaming plz!  
  
peace 


End file.
